


SAVAGE

by RimaAllouche



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: During The Hobbit, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimaAllouche/pseuds/RimaAllouche
Summary: "She's a savage" -Thorin Oakenshield





	1. Prologue

The flames of the torch lit the dark path in fount of her as she made her way slowly through the thick scrub, as she stepped out on the line of the narrow border. Head held high, eyes scanning for any sign of life that dared step to the border. Behind her, laid an Orc-infested land where no living creature who valued its pathetic life would dare step. It was an Orc-infested land she had called 'home' for the past twenty-two years of her life. A 'home' where she was trained to kill without mercy. A 'home' where darkness ruled supreme and light was not found. A 'home' where she was feared as much as she was respected. A 'home' where she considered a warg as a pet. A 'home' where she was not only a champion but a warrior.

Slowly, she pulled down her hood and let her pale hair tumble out, just covering her breasts which were hidden behind her clothes. Her eyes were shining in the soft moonlight as she scanned the area in search of one single soul who had requested she had meet him on the border. She waited, her face like stone, no emotion was evident in her eyes. One deep breath after another, she waited. Calmly. Patiently. Silently. Nobody came and she knew she had come for nothing. She would get killed if she was caught wondering the border this late.

She turned, her back facing the border as she pulled out her dagger from her boot and carved her sigil into a nearby tree. Two horizontal lines facing each other with five intricate circles in between. She slid her dagger back into her boot careful not to cut herself, pulled up her hood once again, and began to stalk into the thick scrub. The night was silent other than her soft footsteps and the occasional sound of a twig snapping due to her stepping on it.

She didn't make it too far into the scrub until an old figure appeared on a white stallion. She heard the sound of the horse's hooves and came to a sudden stop, she turned without a word and walked back to the narrow border. The figure smiled at her. She frowned in return.

"Yrsa?" The figure asked.

"Gandalf" She frowned once again, irritated with the old wizard in front of her.

"It's been an awful long time since the last time I've heard of you child" The old wizard smiled at the young woman before him. But once again, she didn't smile back her lips suddenly turned into a snarl and her hand fell to the sword hanging on her waist at the last word. Child. The word angered her, she was a fierce warrior with a notorious reputation that only an adult could hold. Not some mere child.  
Biting back the insults she managed to choke out a civil sentence which was followed by a rather blunt question, "Yes, it has. Now, why have you called me?"

"Have you been followed?" Gandalf asked eyeing the surrounding area with hawk-like vision, searching for any other signs of life other than the two of them.

"No." Was her solid reply.

"Good. There is much we need to discuss my dear child" Gandalf half heatedly nodded towards Yrsa as he skilfully unmounted his white stallion with ease.

Her patience was begging to wear thin with the old wizard, she was ready to sew his lips together in order for him to stop calling her a child.   
"I am no child" she spat taking one threatening step forward to scare the old wizard. He stood his ground, not stepping back or blinking.

"But you are" Gandalf insisted.

"Then there is nothing to discuss, you're lucky you haven't been spotted yet old man, you and I both the consequences of that" she snarled.

Gandalf shook his head at Yrsa, "Always with the temper, one day it is going to land you in a lot of trouble"

"Enough!" She snapped "Either you tell me why you have summoned me or leave before you become warg food"

Gandalf let out a heavy sigh and stroked the horse's mane fondly, "I have a proposition for you..." He trailed off looking into the far distance with an uncertain look in his eyes.

"A proposition?" This had sparked Yrsa's curiosity.

Gandalf nodded, "A quest to reclaim a mountain to be precise"

Yrsa's eyebrows rose in surprise. Out of all the beings roaming Middle Earth, the wizard had chosen her. "And why? No. How, exactly would I benefit anybody on this 'quest' you speak of? All I could possibly bring is death"

Gandalf smiled brightly, "That is where you are wrong, you and I are joining the company of Thorin Oakenshiled to reclaim the great mountain of Erebor"

"You are insane" She spat, ready to turn around and leave the wizard in the dirt. She knew the consequences of helping Thorin Okenshiled. Azog the Defiler is hell-bent on killing him and ending the line of Durin, and she would not dare step in the way for unlike most orcs, she valued her life.

"There is nothing wrong with a little bit of insanity now and then" Gandalf smiled again, causing Yrsa to let out an irritable grunt. "Now, you are to meet me in Hobbiton the day after the next full moon, don't be late," Gandalf said as he climbed back onto his white stallion, ready to go.

"And if I do not attend?" Yrsa asked wondering if she could push the old wizards patience.

For the first time, that night frowned "Then it would have been a waste of a journey."

Yrsa glared knowing what the wizard was playing, she slowly lifted two fingers up to her pale lips and let out a whistle. The night was silent until a massive warg jumped out of the scrub and next to Yrsa, causing Gandalf's horse to rear in sudden fear. Skilfully, she mounted the warg with ease, not breaking eye contact with the wizard.

"Do not disappoint me" was all Gandalf said before she turned the warg around and ran off, not bothering to look back.


	2. The Company

The moon was full and the night air was warm as she made her way through the Shire. The journey had been, silent and somewhat peaceful. Something she wasn't very accustomed to. She let out a breath and looked behind her shoulder for the fourth time since she entered Hobbiton, pulling her hood off her head and brushing her messy hair out of her porcelain face she scanned her surroundings. Everything seemed foreign. From the rolling hills to the wary Hobbit folk that eyed her suspiciously from their windows as she silently tried to search for what she was looking for.

Stopping for a moment to shift her pack that rested on her back to a more comfortable position, she began again. The quiet feeling of the Shire had her confused and lost. Where was all the bloodshed? Her feet ached and so did her pride, she had finally confessed to herself that she was lost, although tempted to go up to one of the tiny Hobbits and ask for directions, she wouldn't dare reduce her self to something as petty and pathetic as that. No, She'd find her own way to that blasted Hobbit hole. The problem was that they all looked the same to Yrsa.

She found herself wondering around for quite some time before she found what she thought was the correct Hobbit hole, it was the only one that was emitting a tremendous amount of noise that seemed out of character to Yrsa. She took immediate notice of how rounded the green door was and how the knob rested in the middle. The marking on the door stood out the most to her as she pushed open the small gate and approached it, tracing softly over the mark with her rough fingers. She double-checked to see if all her weapons were still remained concealed within her clothing and that the small wooden whistle still remained hanging on its thin golden chain in-between the valley of her breasts underneath her maroon tunic, before giving the door two solid knocks to the green door before her.

"No! No! I'm sorry! But this hobbit hole is full! No more Dwarves! Try the hobbit hole next door or go over the hill! Good night!" A flustered voice called from the other side of the rounded door causing Yrsa's eyebrows to raise in amusement. It must have been the so-called burglar hobbit Gandalf had told her of.

She smirked, biting her bottom lip trying to remember the name of the burglar the old wizard had given her before answering, "I can assure you I am no dwarf, Mr Bickkens"

The door flung open immediately, revealing a rather stressed looking hobbit, "Mr Bickkens?" The halfling asked, clearly not amused.

"That is your name is it not?" She asked rhetorically, pushing past the hobbit into his hobbit hole. Not caring if she had been invited in or not.

"And I thought Mr Boggins was bad enough, now I have to deal with another rude, uninvited guest, come into my home and calling me a ridiculous name. Mr Bickkens" The halfling said aloud causing Yrsa to turn and let out an audible growl and took a threatening step towards the hobbit, whose eyes had seemed to grow the size of saucers and his hands to fly up in a surrendering stance. Her hand went to reach for one of her many concealed daggers so she could teach the little thing about respect.

"Hello, who might you be lass?" A cheerful voice asked out of nowhere, stopping her from bringing any harm to the hobbit. Causing Yursa to suddenly be in no mood to deal with some imbeciles stupidity or pathetic cheer, turned to face the owner of the unknown voice, frowning at the dwarf staying before her, from his head to his boots her looked ridiculous, especially his wonky hat and stupid smile.

"Where's the wizard?" She snarled viciously, wanting to strangle the old man with his beard for dragging her into whatever it was he was dragging her into.

The dwarf didn't say anything, his eyes widened just like the hobbits did a few moments ago and he took a step back pointing to where the wizard was sitting, chattering with two other dwarves. She frowned.

"Gandalf" she shouted gaining the attention of the wizard as she stormed towards him, murder evident in her eyes.

"Yrsa, my dear, I knew you would not disappoint me!" Gandalf smiled at her warmly, "Come and sit with us, Dori will fetch you a cup of chamomile tea if you ask with kindness"

Holding back the growl that was ever growing inside her throat, she pushed the anger of the growl into her fist, before she pounded it on the table, causing the dwarves sitting next to the wizard and the wizard himself to jump in unexpected fright. "I do not want any tea, I wish to speak to you about....this"

"Well, there was no need to slam your fist on the poor table like you did, but if you wish to talk, then talk we shall" Gandalf sighed fixing his robes and then sitting up straight afterwards.

She pursed her lips into a thin line, eyes narrowing slightly, "Outside." She stated bluntly.

The wizard sighed and excused himself from the table and following the impatient female outside to 'talk' as she put it. He knew of her temper and what happens to those unfortunate enough to cross her on a bad day, or any day for the matter. Slamming the green door shut behind her, mane immediately pointed an accusing finger at Gandalf.

"I thought you invited me on a quest! Not some loud dwarf pack tour with some irritating hobbit!" She snarled.

Gandalf raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, and if you think I'm going to continue with this, then your wrong. You know what will happen if I'm found travelling with a pack of dwarves, your lucky I don't gut you where you stand and-"

'Blunt the knives, bend the forks' a singing voice rang out from inside.

"Oh look, they've begun to sing, how...wonderful" Yrsa snarled once again, only with a sarcastic hinge at the end of her statement.

Gandalf started to smile, and he let out a small chuckle before he retreated inside to watch the dwarf performance going on inside. Before he stepped inside he turned to the frowning woman and spoke; "Come inside, you might end up finding this quest to be a good thing"

She snorted obnoxiously before following Gandalf inside, "I highly doubt it."

It wasn't until she was fully back inside the hobbit hole that she realised what a racket the dwarves were truly causing and the amount of stress the hobbit was going through, shouting at them to stop throwing and rolling his dinner plates around as if they were old rags. If she were in the hobbits shoes, or feet, she would have slaughtered them all, one by one, letting the others watch as she shoved her sword into them watching in horror and in fear of what was going to happen to them next. But she was, thankfully, not the Hobbit nor would she ever want to be.

She folded her arms and leaned back against one of the bare walls, obvious that the dwarves had stripped it. And watched as the dwarfs snag their sickeningly joyful song about what Bilbo Baggins hates and throwing cups and dishes to each other merrily. Once the annoying song was over she unfolded her arms and stood quietly next to the wizard, gaining a few curious glances from the others as the wizard spoke in a tone that Yrsa didn't recognise.

"He's here."


End file.
